Hitomi Kanzaki
Hitomi is probably a freshman at her highschool, Kama Kita, and is very good in track and field. In this aspect she is very average. She has two parents, a younger brother and a grandmother. Her best friend is Yukari Uchida and she has a crush on Amano Susumu, who is also on the track team. Personality "Thanks. Thanks for telling me. And about those wings... (Blushing) I really like your wings, Van. They're pretty." - Hitomi Kanzaki to Van Fanel Hitomi has a very realistic personality,she's shy,caring,forgiving and also has a temper is afraid but pushes herself to do the right thing. She's reserved but is prone to random displays of affection. She's honest, but will tell little white lies to benefit herself.She wants love and friendship. She wants what's best for others but benefitting herself isn't too bad either I think a lot of people like Hitomi because they can relate to her. Crushes on older guys, falling in love with your close friend, having weird jealously/anger directed at you for no reason.She loves to run and tell people fortune with her tarot cards Powers and Abilities Hitomi always told peoples fortune with her tarot cards butsoon afterwards she started to have dreams that come true which she then started to call them visions. her powers and abilities are *See into the future through visions that come unexpectedly *change the future using her wishes *see into the past and future using tarot cards *She is also a good runner and jumper Life on Earth Hitomi is probably a freshman at her highschool, Kama Kita she lives with her Mother,Father and younger brother.She is very good in track and field.Her best friend is Yukari Uchida and she has a crush on her Amano Susumu, who is also on the track team.Alot of people at her school always ask her to read them her fortune. Life in Gaia "I saw it Van! You enjoyed fighting! I don't want you to protect me if that's what it does to you! I'm sick of all this fighting... I'm sick of this world!" -Hitomi Kanzaki to Van Fanel Hitomi first arrives in Gaia after Van Fanel slayed the dragon she was transported to Gaia along with Van. Van and Hitomi are in the field where they landed after coming from earth in a beam of light. They are surrounded by a pack of wolf-men, when one of them recognizes Van, and offers him a ride back to his home. During the ride, he finds out that Hitomi comes from the blue moon (the earth) which hangs in the sky, called the Mystic Moon.Hitomi gets a vision of a city being attack.She arrives in Fanelia and leans that he is a prince.Hitomi finds herself daydreaming of home and her friends, when Merle shows up, cross at the relationship Hitomi has with Van, and steals Hitomi's pendant. They run through the halls of the palace when Hitomi is distracted by a sight through a door and see's Van and Balgus haveing a sword fight.Merle gives Hitomi her pendant back and runs in Van arms.Journying the festivities Fanelia is attack by the sam people Hitomi saw in her vision,Hitomi goes with Van to the shrine were she see him wakes Escaflowne and gets ready to fight but can't see the samurai because its invisible Hitomi however see them and aid Van in battle.Van and Hitomi head outside and see Fanelia being destoryed and Balgus dead, a bright light appears and take Hitomi and Van with Escaflowne away.Hitomi is alone in the forest and pulls out her pendant to tell her where to go, when a strange man in round wire rimed glasses attacks her, fascinated by her pendant Hitomi is a when a strange blond man Allen Schezar comes to Hitom's rescue. Hitomi sees this man as Amano and falls into his arms crying. She is taken back to his castle with Van.Hitomi has a dream of sitting under a tree with Amano, where she tells him that she had a dream of Gaea. She awakes in a bed with a bunch of mercenaries gathered around a nearby fire Allen tells her he is a knight of Asturia, Later on Hitomi tells Allen she from the Mystic Moon ,Van and Hitomi are sent in a room where Hitomi does a tarot reading for Van, and then gets the death and a vison of Allen Castle being attack Trivia *Hitomi carrys tarot cards with and her grandmother pendant See Also *Hitomi and Amano Her first Love *Hitomi and Van *Hitomi and Allen *Hitomi and Merle *Hitomi and Millerna Kanzaki,Hitomi Kanzaki,Hitomi